


A Confortable Silence

by J_Ace_Derpy



Category: SunnyRedactedSMP
Genre: Friendship, Minecraft, Other, SunnyREDACTEDSMP - Freeform, comfortable silence, deepbond, minecraftsmp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Ace_Derpy/pseuds/J_Ace_Derpy
Summary: It was their little secret...
Relationships: C!Star/C!Jake





	A Confortable Silence

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small story idea I got from headcanons of things that have happened in the server between these characters.

Just another normal day in the server, everyone was doing their own thing as per usual. Jake had just finished doing some work for the Archives and looked at the clock he had in his desk, noticing how much sunlight there will be out still, and wanting to do something

"Hey M, do you need anything else?" he asked his boss before trying to leave the Archives

  
"no, you can leave Jake" they answered without stop reading the book they had in their hands, sitting down at the main desk

  
"yeih" Jake said before saying goodbye to Phoenix, who still had things to do in the Archives "see you later guys"

  
After saying their goodbyes, he makes the long walk to his home, it was something slightly annoying having to cross the whole island from the archives and their home.

  
Kelly wasn't around, so he just feeds the cats, went to his room to pick the fishing rod, some food, and went to the seashore that was near his house, his bote was already there, so he got up and sailed all the way to Star´s house.  
He was arriving at the place when he saw that Star was already there, waiting for him

  
"Sorry I got later this time" he apologized "I had some work to do for M at the Archives"

  
"Is fine" she said before getting out her own fishing rod, and without the need to say anything else, they both started to fish together, side by side.

  
Anyone who would see that scene would be shocked. Star was known for being scary, menacing, cold, and basically the total opposite of Jake, who was practically an angel on earth.

  
There wasn't even an uncomfortable silence, on the contrary, it was silence that shown the understanding of both parts. It’s was a silence that affirmed how much they appreciated each other’s company in their own way.

  
Jake never liked the silenced before, the silence normally would make them uncomfortable, keeping them in their tiptoes and nervous. But the silence with being around Star was different, even if the feeling of being on edge would never leave, at the same time he knew Star was the biggest threat nearby, and she seems to enjoy those peculiar moments together. 

  
It was their little secret.


End file.
